dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tui Chang
was a member of the Black Order and the former Head of Asian Branch and Chang clan. She is Edgar Chang Martin’s wife, Bak Chang’s mother, and Zuu Mei Chang’s niece,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 76 and was also the overseer of the Second Exorcist Program. 'Appearance' Tui is a woman of Chinese decent (with far German roots) of average height. As the Branch Chief, she wears the white coat that signifies her status, though, like her son's, hers is altered; the actual jacket section ends at her waist, while the rest is a sheath that goes down to her calves and has a gap in the front, while underneath it she wears a tight black shirt and pantyhose. She always wears her hair up in a tight black bun, with one section of her bangs allowed to hang down on the left side. Befitting her personality, she always seems to wear a severe expression. She has a small mole down the left side of her mouth. 'Personality' Unlike her husband, Tui is not a pushover. A firm leader, she is usually stoic and does not approve of mistakes, striking fear into even her husband. Though her actions in the Second Exorcist Program may, at times, be called heartless, she raised her son, Bak, in a very strict environment in hopes that, when he succeeded her as Branch Chief, he would be able to change the Black Order's inhumane mindset regarding the lives of Exorcists.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 76 'Personal Statistics' 'History' Her marriage to Edgar Chang Martin, to whom she is distantly related, was set up before they were born. She succeeded her father as head of the Chang family, and because of her family's extensive history of magic, she was in charge of the technical aspects of the Second Exorcist Program, including Yu Kanda and Alma Karma's regenerative seals.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 76 She took Renny Epstain as her assistant. 'Plot' 'Mystery of Kanda Arc' Tui is first seen when Wisely accidentally sends Allen Walker and Road Kamelot, where she comes into the room to break up a fight between a younger Yu Kanda and Alma Karma, as well as reprimand the staff who had been in charge of watching them for letting the fight escalate as far as it had.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Pages 51-52 When Kanda and Alma get into yet another fight not long after, she observes gravely that Kanda's eyes are dark. Later, when it becomes known to the Black Order staff that Kanda is suffering from hallucinations, Tui is seen standing at Kanda's bedside worriedly, and then getting reprimanded by Science Council Chairman Sahlins Epstain for not noticing Kanda's condition earlier.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 89 When it is decided that Kanda will be euthanized via magic, Tui is one of the very few staff in the room, first speaking over a communicator and giving instructions to not let anyone into the area, and then explaining to Kanda, when she has noticed that he is awake, that she will cast a spell on him that will put him into "a sleep from which he will not awaken".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 120 Kanda, who has realized that he is an Exorcist who has been reincarnated through the efforts of the Black Order, angrily and insanely demands to know how many years it has been since his original body died. His questions go unanswered by her, and she and Sahlins begin the procedure that is to kill him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 122 Once he is 'dead', Tui kneels beside Kanda's body and holds his hand, bowing her head in sorrow. However, Kanda manages to summon his Innocence and break free of the bindings, making the procedure a failure. Kanda then goes to look for Alma, only to find that he has brutally murdered all of the scientists, Tui and her husband, Edgar, included. In the anime, she and other scientists received the news about the treatment room door being broken open. Tui ensured that Renny could escape to tell about their mistakes, and while the rest began to wonder if it was done by Yu, Alma stepped in and killed them all. Later, For is carrying the bloodied corpse of Edgar and reflecting on how she received orders from Tui not to intervene with Alma's fury. For tearfully calls them foolish, and then props Edgar up against a wall next to the also deceased Tui, arranging their bodies so the husband and wife are leaning against one another and holding hands.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Bonus Chapter 193 1/2, Page 189 'Equipment' Spirit Stone: Like all members of the magically inclined branches of the Chang Family, Tui was equipped with a marble-like stone known as the Spirit Stone, which acted as a power catalyst for Tui's magics. She kept it on the headband that she used to tie her hair up into its bun. 'Abilities and Skills' Sorcery: Being a member of the Chang Family, a family whose German-born ancestor was a powerful magic user and one of the founding members of the Black Order, Tui has, like all members of the main branch of the Chang Family, been taught how to use the Chang Family magic. 'Trivia' *When Alma Karma went on his rampage, Tui willingly sacrificed herself so Renny Epstain could escape.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 76 *Tui's hobbies include martial arts, cooking, calligraphy. She likes Sorcery, Chang family, her subordinates at the Asian Branch, For and she dislikes Central, the Holy War, the Second Exorcist Project Fanbook, Gray log 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Chinese Characters